I Hate that I Love You
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: Brittany Miller knows she loves Alvin. No matter how much he gets on her nerves, no matter how many arguments she has with him, she'll love him.
1. Tickle War

**Hey, guys! So sorry that I haven't updated anything for a while. School just started and it's been really exhausting for me. I have to get back to updating Finding Jeanette and 18 years. I've been on writer's block for 18 years so the next chapter will probably suck. Now, after writing a cute Simonette story called A Night To Remember, a guest reviewer asked me if I could do one for Alvinatty. And I'm one of those fanfic writers that loves taking requests and making everyone happy. I'll try to make a Theonor one too since they are sooo cute! At first I thought of this being another one-shot, but I might make five chapters at the most, so if you guys feel like you want another Alvinatty moment, just let me know. Enjoy and please review! Remember, I write Ice Age Alvin and the Chipmunks crossovers, so this one will mention some of the Ice Age characters, but almost completely Alvinatty!**

Brittany Miller walked into her treehouse living room. Her father Manny was watching another game with her "uncles" Diego, Crash and Eddie. She rolled her eyes. But then she caught sight of _him._

Alvin Seville. Her boyfriend for several months now. She was finally able to date him after Jeanette's 18th birthday party since her hard-headed father was so damn over-protective. He was her everything. At first, they were either best friends or enemies. And most importantly, they always had secret crushes on one another. It was amazing. The chipmunk and chipette hardly argued like they did as nine year olds. Last time they argued was over who won a video game. It ended with them making out. How strange.

She walked over to Alvin, trying not to disturb her family, whose eyes were glued to the window as they watched two animals kill each other.

Once she got close enough, she rested her head on his shoulder. Apparently getting his attention, his amber brown eyes met her sapphire blue ones. "Hey, beautiful." Alvin said, kissing her forehead and earning a light giggle from the auburn furred chipette. "Are you enjoying the game?" She asked, although she really didn't care about the stupid game.

"It's not as good as football and your uncles keep on playing dead in the bowl of food." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they do that."

Alvin smiled and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Brittany let out a loud laugh and Alvin pulled away.

"What the hell was that?" Alvin asked. "Don't touch me like that, I'm ticklish!" Brittany warned. Alvin gave her his signature mischievous smile. "Oh, you are, are you?" Brittany's eyes widened. She recognized that tone. It meant he was up to something.

"Wait, Alvin! No!" She yelled. But it was too late.

Alvin pinned her down, and they were away from the others, and raised his paws. Brittany knew his intention. "Alvin! Don't you dare!" Alvin started tickling her tummy, making her laugh loudly.

She squirmed, but Alvin had her pinned. It was a ticklish torture.

"Alvin, stop!" Brittany pleaded. Alvin didn't listen. Brittany had tears in her eyes, and her stomach ached from laughing so hard. It was too much. "I hate you!" Brittany screamed.

Alvin faked a sad look. "Now Britt, that's just hurtful. I guess I'll keep doing this until you say you love me."

"I hate you!"

"Surely, you don't mean that." Alvin said. "Yes, I do! I hate you!" Alvin began to tickle harder. "Take it back, Britt. Or else I'll never stop."

"Okay! I love you! Happy?!" Alvin stopped and leaned in so he was close to her face. "Yes. Love you, Britt." He kissed her lips. Brittany thought of something as she was gasping for air. Alvin noticed her look.

"Brittany, what are you thinking? I know that look." Brittany had her boyfriend pinned down and was sitting on his lap like he was a second ago. Oh, it was payback time.

She lifted his foot, where he was most ticklish, and started running her fingers on his pad.

"No, Brittany! I'm sorry!" Alvin said, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Now, Alvie. I'm not going to stop until you finally admit that I beat you at Mario Kart." Brittany said. "No, never! The great A-Alvin Seville never loses!"

Brittany tsk-tsked. "I guess I'll just keep tickling you. I can do this forever, Alvie." Brittany said. Alvin finally gave in. "Okay, okay! You beat me!" Brittany pulled her paw away. "That's better." She turned around and faced him, lying on top of his body. She kissed his cheek. "You know I did beat you?" She said.

"Yeah, whatever." Alvin muttered. He gave her a smirk. "Say it." Brittany said, leaning towards him, their lips just inches apart.

"Say what?" Alvin asked, leaning in as well. "Say that I, Brittany Miller is the best girlfriend in the world."

"You are the best girlfriend in the world." Alvin said lovingly.

"Close enough."

The chipmunk pulled her into a really passionate kiss, and stroked the insides of her mouth with his tongue. "You know, I would've beat you at Mario Kart-" Alvin said against her lips.

"Shut up." Brittany said against his lips.

The two chipmunks continued kissing until they heard a deep voice clearing its throat.

"Ahem!"

They peered up at Brittany's father, Manny Miller, glaring at them. Brittany realized the position they were in, and rolled her eyes angrily.

Oh, sure. One minute he's not paying attention to her, the next he's over-protective. Now she knows how Mom feels.

Brittany rolled off of Alvin, and Manny walked away, giving Alvin a warning glare. Killjoy, Brittany thought.

Alvin sat up and kissed her on the lips. She enjoyed spending her time with him. Sometimes she hated him, but she will always love him.

 **I hope you enjoyed! I tried my best. Let me know if you want more or if this chapter needs something. Review please!**


	2. Hairspray Misuse 101

**Hi guys! I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this. Now unfortunately, I know I planned to do five chapters, but I decided to make a Theonor story and another Simonette. I'm just feeling a rush of creativity! I have so much planned! Now, before anyone gets upset (please don't, I would hate seeing you guys upset) the third and final chapter of I Hate that I Love You will be really special. I'm not telling! But it might make you guys cry because it's going to be really sweet. But so is this one, so sit back, enjoy, love your pets, and review!**

Brittany was in her bathroom doing her hair for probably the tenth time today.

She had her hair worn down, and was brushing her long, auburn fur that rested on her shoulder and her hair got caught in a really annoying and slightly painful tangle.

Frustrated, the chipette tried to pull through the tangle with no avail. She gave up when she noticed it was only hurting her more. She turned on the tap and put the part of her hair that was tangled under the running water in hope of getting the stupid knot in her precious hair out. Brushing through, it apparently loosened the tangle.

After admiring her handy work, Brittany noticed a couple strands of hair on the back of her head sticking up. Giving a growl of frustration, she grabbed her hairspray and sprayed the hair out of place and combed through. After a few tries, her stubborn hair finally layed down. Then, another piece of hair on the top of her bangs was sticking up.

This was not a good hair day.

Groaning loudly in anger, she grabbed her hairspray and tried to aim for her bangs. Little did she realize, she had aimed a bit too low and sprayed her eye under her bangs by accident.

Screaming in pain and anger, she dropped her hairspray and dared herself not to rub her irritated eye.

"Damn it!" Screamed Brittany. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Brittany?" A high-pitched, but male voice asked.

Brittany looked up, still covering her stinging eye, and saw Alvin Seville. Her boyfriend, who was clearly concerned. Alvin hopped up onto the counter and pulled her paw off of her eye.

After opening it, Alvin winced slightly. Her left eye was a bit red from spraying it. Alvin thought for a minute, and then lit up.

"I think I know what'll make your eye feel better." Alvin grabbed a clean washcloth.

"Alvin..." Brittany said unsurely.

"It's okay, Britt. I know I was mischievous and troublemaking as a kid, but those days are over." Brittany rolled her eyes, or eye. "Sure they are."

Alvin chuckled and wet the cloth with cold water. Bringing it to her eye, he lifted her sensitive eyelids open and placed it on her eye. After about fifteen minutes, Alvin took the washcloth off.

"Feeling better?" Alvin asked. Brittany blinked, testing it out. It didn't sting anymore.

"Yeah." Alvin smiled thankfully at her, and she returned the smile. "Thanks for helping me, Alvie."

"Hey, there was nothing to it." Alvin said, making Brittany laugh. Brittany reached for her ponytail, and then felt Alvin's paw on hers.

"Your hair's fine." He said. Brittany gave him a large smile. "Okay." With that, the two chipmunks walked into the living room to relax for the evening.

 **Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed. And all of this stuff has happened to me when I did my hair. The hairspray to the eye stings like hell. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and review!**


	3. Brittany's Birthday

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Sorry that the last chapter was so short. But I'll try to make up for it. Here is the beautiful final chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope this will be as wonderful as I'd hoped. Enjoy and review.**

Jeanette and Eleanor Miller were getting ready for their sister Brittany's 20th birthday. The two youngest chipettes were hanging pink streamings for her party later.

"Brittany is turning 20! Can you believe it?" Eleanor said in her little bubbly way.

"Yeah..." Jeanette said absentmindedly. "Is there something wrong, Jeanie?" Eleanor asked, concerned.

"Well, do you remember how Dad almost ruined my 18th birthday?" Jeanette asked. Eleanor nodded in understanding. "Well, what if Alvin wants to do something sweet and romantic for Britt and Dad ruins it?"

"Jeanette, I know how Daddy is, but he'll be really happy for Brittany. I know it. And he never ruined any of your dates with Simon." Eleanor explained. Jeanette looked at her little sister and raised an eyebrow. "Last year when I turned 19, Dad crashed a picnic Simon took me on. Literally! And just when it was about to get really romantic."

It was true. Manny spied on her while hanging from a tree branch, and just as soon as Jeanette and Simon's kiss could get any more passionate, the tree branch broke and revealed a spying Manny.

"Oh, yeah." Eleanor said, remembering. "You were so mad, you didn't talk to Daddy for a week."

"Has Dad ever ruined a date between you and Theodore?" Jeanette asked. Eleanor thought for a moment. "Well, he did ruin my plan to celebrate Teddy's birthday. And we were just going to watch a romantic movie."

Both chipettes growled in annoyance at the thought. As soon as they were finished, Eleanor realized she still had to bake Brittany's cake, and Jeanette agreed to help Ellie with the rest of the decorations and birthday gifts.

"Crash, Eddie!" Eleanor yelled for her uncles. The possums rushed into the living room immediately. "I have a mission. Wake up Brittany so we can finish getting ready for her big day."

"Y-you want us to wake up Brittany?" Crash stuttered. Brittany was not nice when she first got up in the morning, and waking her up seemed more like a suicide mission.

"Do it!" Eleanor yelled. The possum twins looked at each other hesitantly before giving their nieces a mock salute and venturing upstairs to Brittany's bedroom.

Crash leaned with his back against the wall and gave his younger brother some really quick hand signals. Eddie looked confused.

"Ralph rolled down a well, caught on fire, and started doing the chicken dance?" Crash looked at his brother like he was a moron **(and he was)** "And who's Ralph?" He asked.

"I said "Operation: Wake up the dragon!" Crash screamed in annoyance. "How does this look like a chicken?!" Crash asked, moving his arms like wings.

"Sorry." Eddie said sarcastically. As soon as Crash passed him, he muttered, "It's not my fault you suck at charades."

The possums nodded at each other and grabbed an airhorn. Crash crawled over to the chipette's bed and held the airhorn next to Brittany's ear. She was having a really good dream until...

HOOOONNNKKK! The airhorn blew loudly, startling Brittany out of her peaceful slumber.

As soon as she recovered from her shock, the chipette saw two possum tails disappearing through the doorway. Feeling her anger boil, the chipette yelled:

"YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Brittany yelled throughout the house.

"The birthday girl's up." Eleanor acknowledged to Jeanette, who was helping with breakfast.

 **Later at the birthday party...**

Brittany was chatting with some old friends, in a much better mood than she was this morning. **(Thank God)** Until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw it was...

Alvin Seville.

She felt her heartbeat go faster. "H-hi, Alvin." Why the hell was she so nervous? She was never nervous!

"Hey, Britt. Happy birthday." Alvin said.

"Thank you." She giggled. Why am I acting like this? She thought.

"C-can I take you to the backyard? I have to ask you something." Alvin asked, a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead.

Brittany tilted her head in confusion. Why is he so nervous? She asked herself.

Manny attempted to walk up to the chipmunk and chipette to stop this, but Ellie stopped him. "Oh no, you don't." She said. "They're 20 years old, Manny. Let them have their romance."

Alvin walked Brittany out to the backyard and shut the door behind them. They weren't aware of the crowd of family members spying on them.

"Alvin, what's going on?" Brittany asked.

Alvin approached his girlfriend, his paws shaking as he put one in his tuxedo pocket.

As soon as he got in front of her, Alvin knelt down on one knee and took out a small, square velvet box. Brittany gasped. Alvin opened it, revealing a diamond ring with a pink gem in the middle.

"Brittany Isabelle Miller, I know we've had our ups and downs, and we've butted heads, but I've loved you since I first layed eyes on you. I used to be a mischievous, arrogant, irritating chipmunk. But I like to think you've changed me for the better." Brittany felt tears in her eyes. "There is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, than you."

"Brittany, Will you marry me?" Alvin concluded his proposal.

Brittany stood there, shocked.

Her family stood watching from the window, nervous about her answer. Some stress ate, and Crash and Eddie bit each other's fingernails.

Then, Brittany's shock turned into a huge smile.

"Yes!" She basically screamed. "Yes, Alvin Seville! I will marry you!"

Alvin smiled and put the ring on her left ring finger. Getting up, he pulled his fiancée into the most passionate kiss they ever had.

Crash and Eddie held each other as they cried, Jeanette and Eleanor could hardly obtain their joy. They squealed and giggled like schoolgirls. Manny looked at the window shocked, and Ellie gave him a pat on the shoulder.

This was the best night of Brittany's life. She absolutely loved Alvin, even though he used to be a numbskull, he was right. For her, he did change for the better. And she was going to be with the chipmunk she loved more than anything for the rest of her life.

 **That's the end! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed. You guys didn't see that coming, did ya? No, you probably did. Marriage proposal fanfictions are common. But cute. Anyway, I hope it was at least enjoyable. Bye for now!**


End file.
